Holiday Pleasantries
by blue4pup
Summary: A phone call from home ends with pleasant results for Donna and the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1: Holiday Wishes

Donna turned off her bathroom light and sleepily made her way over to her turned down bed. Every muscle in her body ached, but at least, she was completely slime-free now. After their latest heart-pumping and grimy adventure, Donna was all too ready for sleep. In fact, she was already imagining her head sinking into the soft pillows on her bed and pulling the warm duvet up over herself. Unfortunately, she'd only got as far as the foot of the bed when she heard a familiar rhythmic ringing.

Abruptly, Donna stopped and glanced towards her dresser. Amongst the clutter on top of it, she spotted her mobile, vibrating and flashing wildly. Her brow furrowed as she stepped towards it. She wasn't quite sure who it could be or why they would be calling, but she was already starting to not care enough to answer it. Still, out of curiosity, she checked the caller ID anyway. Her shoulders drooped when she saw the identification of 'Mum' flash onto the screen.

A heavy sigh fell from Donna's lips. She didn't want to talk to her mum, or knowing full well what her mum was like, argue with her. She didn't want to add a headache to the rest of the aches raking over her body. For a few rings, Donna actually considered muting the mobile and just continuing her way over to her bed.

Then, she reconsidered. It had been more than a week since Donna last spoke to or saw either her mum or granddad, and perhaps, even a longer time had passed for them. That's why Donna took her mobile over to her bed.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she reluctantly flipped it open and answered as friendly as possible, "Hello, Mum."

She waited for her mum's usual sharp toned reply. Much to Donna's surprise, it was her granddad's calm voice on the other end. "No, sweetheart, it's your granddad," he said jubilantly. "I thought it would be better if I called you instead of your mum."

"Gramps!" Donna said happily, already feeling far more relaxed. She lay back in her bed, just enjoying the soothing tone of her granddad's voice. It reminded her of when she was young and he use to read bedtime stories to her. "It's great to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Good, Sweetheart," he told her, before pausing with a deep sigh. "Well, as good as can be expected with your mum as she is."

"What!" abruptly stated Donna, feeling as if her heart had skipped a few beats as she registered what her granddad had just said. "What do you mean? Is something wrong? Is mum okay?"

There was uncomfortable pause. "Mostly, Sweetheart," Wilf said slowly. "She's... she's broken her right leg."

Donna's mouth fell wide open as she shot straight up in bed. "What!" she scoffed, feeling briefly astonished. "How'd she managed that?"

"Happened when she was running errands a week ago," he explained. "She slipped on some ice, twisting her right ankle pretty badly. She landed on the leg whilst holding a load of heavy shopping bags. The doctor said she ripped the tendons and fractured her shin bone."

Donna hissed sympathetically.

"He's immobilized it in a temporary cast, but still ordered her to stay off it as much as possible, so that it can heal properly," he continued, "and you know how you mum is with being cooped up inside for more than a day, unable to do whatever she wants."

Donna couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I know," she said, recalling her own experience with her mum when she was sick. "Must be hell for you being stuck with her all day, Gramps."

"Oh, my little girl has never been a good patient, but I manage the best I can. Still...," he admitted, before pausing with a deep sigh. "It's worse since it's so close to Christmas, this year especially so. Your cousins have invited both of us up north for a big Mott family Christmas gathering, but now, that's out of the question." The disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Oh, I see," Donna said understandingly. She knew mum always looked forward to the Mott family gatherings with her sister's and brother's kids. It was about the only time her mum enjoyed big family gatherings. Donna suspected it was mostly due to her mum not being forced to play hostess, which the Noble side of the family often did.

"So, I thought to cheer her up we could have our own family Christmas here at home," Wilf suggested with a questioning tone.

"Oh," slowly said Donna, starting to understand why her granddad had called her. "That sounds nice."

"I thought so," he said merrily. "I've already gotten the decorations up … well, mostly up, and your mum's making up the final shopping list as we speak." He stopped briefly, coughing nervously.

Donna sighed, already sensing where this was leading.

"I was hoping you could come," he said questioningly. "I mean, I know you're probably busy travelling and meeting aliens, but I thought you might be able to make a stop here. Your mum and I would love to have you around. No one makes a better Christmas pudding than you do, you know, and this is the only time of the year your mum let's me off that horrible macrobiotic diet she's got me on, so I'd really love to taste your delicious pudding again."

Donna chuckled at the comment, recalling just how much both her granddad and dad had loved her Christmas pudding. "Gramps… I miss you too, and I really… really appreciate the offer," she replied, already subconsciously picturing Christmas back home.

In her mind, she could see the colourful, warmly lit decorations covering the interior of the semi-detached house. The short plastic, green Christmas tree would be twinkling in the far corner as an array of a few neatly wrapped and labelled gifts lined the base. Her granddad would be fast asleep in the plush chair in front of the silent but lit telly and dressed in the Christmas jumper she bought him the Christmas he was sick with the Spanish flu. There would be the crackling of the radio in the kitchen, playing seasonal music. Her mum, if she could manage it, would be busy cooking and baking in the kitchen, while singing along with the radio. There was no doubt in Donna's mind that she was very tempted to visit them for Christmas.

Still, she just didn't know if it was a good idea to do it now. She didn't have any idea where or when she and the Doctor were at the moment, and knowing the Doctor's habit of landing in the wrong place, Donna wondered if it was even possible to land them back in the right year let alone the proper day or place. Besides, even if they made it on the same day and in the right place, with the Doctor's luck there would end up being an invasion like the last time they had returned to modern day Earth. Also, Donna didn't know if the Doctor would even agree. She'd asked him once before about spending Christmas with her family, but he'd been more than reluctant to do that, just leaving her on the doorstep of the family's semi after making it snow.

"The thing is, Gramps, the Doctor and I... we're sort of...," she said, struggling to come up with a good excuse, "Well, I'd love to but... if I leave him now, even for a bit, I don't know if I'd find him again. Don't get me wrong. He wouldn't abandon me purposefully, but he's not the most patient man in the universe or the greatest navigator, and well, honestly, he's hopeless without me. I really don't want... I can't leave him on his own for too long." She chewed on her bottom lip, hoping he'd understand her motives and reasoning for being unable to except his offer.

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetheart! Bring the Doctor along with you," Wilf chimed in. "The more the merrier."

"Oh?" she said questioningly, more than surprised. "That's... that's nice of you, but I don't know, Gramps. I'd hate to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother to us sweetheart, far from it, and I'm sure your mum would agree too," he told her.

Rolling her eyes, Donna found that hard to believe, but she ignored it. "The Doctor…"

"Has he ever had a Christmas?" Wilf asked gingerly, interrupting her. "I doubt he's had a proper Christmas has he, especially with your brilliant Christmas pudding!"

Donna smiled warmly. "No, I doubt he's had one like that, Gramps."

"Then, he's missing out," he pointed out. "The poor Martian doesn't know what he is missing!"

"Yeah, probably," she agreed happily, once again picturing Christmas at home in her mind, but this time the Doctor was there too. She couldn't help the new smile it brought to her face.

The sound of movement on the other end of the line drew Donna's attention back to reality. In a very quiet voice, her granddad said, "It would mean a lot to me, Sweetheart, for you to be here. I really miss you. It's been so long. I know you're enjoying your travels and meeting aliens, and I'd never ask to you stop just for me, but I'd really love to see you, even if it is only for a few hours."

Donna felt her voice catch in her throat. The sincerity and loneliness in his voice said what his words could only hope to mirror. She felt any remaining hesitance melt away as he continued:

"Please come home for a bit, Sweetheart, at least for the holidays. Please?"

Her eyes slide shut. She never could say no to her granddad, particularly when she wanted the same thing too. She missed him very much and wanted to see him as well, especially at Christmas. Donna knew her answer instantly. "Okay, Gramps," she said. "Let me talk to the Doctor, and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Wonderful!" her granddad stated joyfully, adding in a little whistle of glee. "I'll tell your mum. I'm sure she'll be tickled pink to have you and the Doctor over!"

With a deep sigh, Donna replied sarcastically, "No doubt."

oOo

The next morning when Donna entered the console room, she was still trying to figure out how to talk the Doctor into going to visit her granddad and mum for Christmas. She debated several approaches, including: begging him with some sob story, trying to pilot the TARDIS herself to Earth, and being forceful and ordering him to take her to Earth. Thus far, none of the approaches she'd conjured up in her head seemed doable, let alone sane. Fortunately, for her, the Doctor innocently gave her an opening.

"So, Donna," he said excitedly, gazing at her from the other side of the console and wearing a huge grin on his face. "Where do you want to go today?"

Donna smiled back at him, stepping up to the side of the console closest to her. Putting on her most thoughtful look, she pretended to be thinking about it. "Somewhere... different... than norm," she said slowly.

The Doctor's eyebrows leapt up his forehead. "Oh?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah," she replied, glancing briefly down over the controls. "Some place less like the last place."

When she looked up, Donna saw the Doctor stepping around the console towards her. His head was cocked to one side with an amused grin curving his lips. "Oh, how so?"

"Oh, you know, different," she replied, raising a single eyebrow.

"Different different?" he inquired, stopping close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. She noticed a teasing glint in his big, brown eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she asked shrewdly with a smirk on her lips.

The Doctor pulled back slightly, waving his hands before him. "No," he replied. "I'm just curious where you have in mind, Donna."

She took a step towards him, leaning close and giving him her most innocent and friendly smile. "I was thinking Christmas… with my mum and granddad."

"What!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking several quick steps back. "Excuse me?"

Donna scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? You suddenly have a problem with my suggestions, Spaceman?"

"Well, no," he said quickly, before pausing and stating seriously, "Actually, yes! You can go anywhere and any when in the universe, and you want to go have Christmas with your family! Where's the fun in that?"

"Excuse me?" she scoffed. "It's fun for me! Sounds more like you are having the issue. Do you have a problem with my family or something?"

The Doctor looked taken back by her sudden assertiveness. "No," he said hesitantly. She gave him a piercing stare, sensing he had more to say. He took in a breath before continuing on. "Not especially. Well, not specifically with your family."

"You did ask me where I wanted to go, Spaceman, didn't you?" Donna pressed, fixing him with a hard stare.

"Well, yes," he admitted, "but..."

Donna interrupted him, not wishing to hear his excuse. "So?" she said questioningly. "Why are you putting down my idea all of a sudden?"

"Well, I..." he stammered for a moment, averting his gaze away as if trying to come up with a reason. "I didn't even think you liked Christmas! You told me that the first time we met. That's why you chose Christmas for your wedding." His gaze snapped back to her.

Donna exhaled, glaring back at him, wishing he didn't have such a good memory. "Well, not normally, no, but it's been awhile since I've seen Gramps and Mum, and I thought you…" she tried to explain.

"Look if it's Christmas you want, I can take you to way better places than that Donna," he interrupted her, dashing back towards the console's monitor. With a flourish of arm movements, he started to list names and times to Donna. "Or even better, how about... sometime in Earth's past... or future? How about the first Christmas held on Mars? Or better yet…"

"That's all well and good, Doctor, but I said something different than the norm," seriously said Donna, stepping around the console towards him. She knew she was close to getting him to agree, if only she could give him a good reason and hold her nerve.

His gaze snapped up, narrowing on her. There was no malice in his look, only inquiry. "And how are you defining 'norm'?"

"Norm, meaning our adventures of late," she replied, gesturing to console room. "Having a normal Christmas with my family would be a break of the norm of all of this."

"So," he said suddenly and very coldly. His gaze darkened as he snapped completely upright, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want to stop travelling with me, is that what you're saying? Go back to boring life as some temp with a mortgage and carpets. Done with travelling just because one giant slime toad exploded in front of you, covering you in his entrails, is that it?"

Donna sighed, shutting her eyes for a brief moment. She had to remain calm. "No, Spaceman, that's not what I'm saying. This has nothing to do with our last adventure, giant, exploding slime toads aside," she told him, briefly pausing to get the gross image of slimy toad entails out of her head, which had haunted her dreams last night. She opened her eyes and liberally spread a warm smile over her face. "In fact, I want both of us to go, and so does Gramps."

The Doctor's left eyebrow snapped up his forehead in question.

"Gramps invited both of us to spend Christmas with him and my mum," said Donna, leaning against the console.

"Your mum invited us?" he asked incredulously, narrowing his gaze on her.

Donna shrugged. "More or less"

"I see," he said slowly, before rolling his eyes and sighing. There was a less than enthusiastic expression on his face. Donna feared she might be losing him because they both knew her mum would never openly invite him into the house, so quickly she reached out for his arm and spoke up again.

"One day with them, that's all I ask," Donna explained. "We don't even have to sleepover. We can arrive, have dinner, open presents, and be gone in about five hours, depending on your flying again."

Donna couldn't help but notice that both of the Doctor's eyebrows shot up his forehead and a twinkle of interest appeared in his brown eyes at the mention of presents. A soft chuckle fell from her lips as she watched his face. She swore she could see a billion little wheels and cogs whirling away behind his eyes.

"Five hours?" he asked suddenly, sounding less resistant and much more interested. "That's all?"

"Depends on your driving," Donna reminded him again.

The Doctor's gaze drifted down to the console. Several times his brow furrowed and smoothed, until finally he coughed. "Well, I suppose there's no reason... Well, nothing wrong in going to Earth," he said, pausing briefly to glance in her direction. "No harm in going there again. Well, at least if there's no slapping."

That brought a grin to Donna's lips. He smiled warmly back at her.

"Well, you know I can't promise nothing will happen," he added.

Donna's smile grew a bit more as she said softly, "I know you, Doctor, and I don't expect a miracle from you any time soon."

He smiled gingerly back, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, and rocking back and forth on his heels. "As long as we're clear on that, and I reserve the right to leave if there's an emergency."

"Oh, absolutely!" she agreed.

"All right, Donna!" he exclaimed, stepping back around the console and reaching out to the controls. "We're off to Earth... Christmas with your family! Allons-y!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing the Doctor Home For

"Happy Christmas!" both Donna and the Doctor greeted Wilf when he opened the front door. They wore matching smiles.

"Donna! Doctor!" said Wilf, before reaching out and hugging Donna tightly to him. "It's so good to see the both of you." Once he released Donna, he enthusiastically shook the Doctor's hand, while beckoning them in. "Come in... both of you!"

The moment the front door was shut the homely sensations of Christmas consumed every one of Donna's senses. A warm glow, emanating from the living room, lit the entrance hallway. The soft seasonal music echoed forth from there as well. Donna swore she could already smell the mixed aroma of cooking turkey and freshly baked biscuits. She suddenly felt very glad to be home.

"So is everything almost ready?" she asked happily, handing her coat over to Wilf.

"Ah, not quite," he replied reluctantly, while taking her and the Doctor's overcoats. "We're a bit behind schedule, I'm afraid. Your mum thought you'd be later than this, so she had me start on the turkey only about thirty minutes ago. It's a bit frozen still."

Almost as if echoing the sentiment, Sylvia's irate voice interrupted them. "Are they here then or is that just some more noisy carollers?"

Donna sighed, fighting the urge to yell something back to her mum.

"Yes, they're here!" Wilf cheerfully answered back for her.

Looking to the Doctor, Donna noticed his posture had tensed when Sylvia had yelled out. Donna smiled at him, reaching for his hand and clasping it in her own. His gaze met hers. "Brave face, Spaceman," she said teasingly, "and be good."

The Doctor managed a small, teasing smile, before gently squeezing her hand back. "Aren't I always?"

Donna simply raised a questioning eyebrow in return.

"Well..." the Doctor started to say, shrugging.

"You two go on in," interrupted Wilf, opening the hallway closest beside him. "I'll just hang these up for you."

Donna and the Doctor exchanged sighs before she led him into the holiday decorated living room. It wasn't exactly as she'd imagined, but it was still home. The plastic, partially decorated Christmas tree sat in the far corner. A few choice seasonal ornaments decorated the rest of the room as well as the part of the kitchen she could see. The music appeared to be coming from a variety show on the telly. Her mum was reclined out on the couch with her cast covered leg propped up on one arm rest and a magazine in her hands.

"Hello, Mum. We're here," Donna greeted happily, plastering on her best smile and glancing briefly towards the Doctor, who stayed a step behind her.

From a reclined position on the couch, Sylvia glared at Donna, and then her gaze dipped lower. Donna's gaze followed her mum's, until she noticed that she and the Doctor were still tightly holding on to one another's hands. Almost instantly, Donna ripped her hand from the Doctor's grasp. She realised what her mum must be thinking. Promptly, she returned her sights to her mum and intensified her grin.

"Humph," Sylvia said, shifting to the Doctor behind Donna. "So that barmy bloke you travel with actually managed to bring you home on time."

"His name is the Doctor," Donna said, correcting her mum firmly, "and I arrived here just fine."

"Hello, Mrs. Noble," the Doctor chimed in with a grin, burying his hands in his jacket pockets and slightly stepping out from behind Donna. "Thank you for inviting us."

"I didn't," Sylvia said defiantly back to him with a smouldering glare.

Donna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Mum, really, come on. It's Christmas!"

"Yes," Wilf added, stepping up beside Donna, "and we're happy that you both could make it."

The Doctor gave Wilf a polite smile. "Always a pleasure, Wilf."

Sylvia sniffed, rustling her magazine. "Well, at least now you'll be able to get everything done, Dad" she said off-handedily.

"Oh?" the Doctor inquired, flashing a huge grin. He looked excitedly between Wilf and Sylvia "How can we be of help then?"

"If you want to make yourself useful, Doctor," Sylvia more ordered than asked, "why not help my father finish putting up those Christmas lights? If he doesn't get those done, then he'll never have enough time to pick up the rest of the shopping list and finish cooking."

"Oh, what sort of lights?" inquired the Doctor, sounding very interested. He was already striding towards the fake plastic tree. He pulled out his thick-rimmed specs and placed them on his nose, while staring intently at the few strings of multi-coloured lights that partially dangled off the tree and on to the carpeted floor.

Wilf just shrugged, following after the Doctor. "Just normal Christmas lights," he replied. "Perhaps a bit on the old side, but still workable."

Donna watched them briefly. She was amused how quickly the Doctor and Wilf got talking about Christmas lights and the best way to put them on the tree. Donna thought it was odd to see the Doctor so enthralled or thoughtful about such menial tasks. That's why she suspected it was more a way to avoid her mum's wrath than any real interest. Still, she was glad to see her granddad and the Doctor bonding over something other than fighting invading aliens.

Donna found that her smile fell slightly when she turned her attention back to her mum. Sylvia was busy flipping through the pages of the magazine on her lap, seeming to be completely oblivious to her daughter. That felt quite familiar to Donna. If Sylvia wasn't nagging Donna, she was trying to ignore her. They never really connected, at least not enough to Donna's liking.

Despite that, Donna didn't hate her mum. There just seemed, more often than not, friction between them. As a child, she never quite understood why that was. Donna always assumed that, as her father once put it, she and her mum were too much alike in personality. That thought still terrified Donna to this day, and yet, comforted her as she took a seat on the plush chair beside the couch.

Donna looked at the pile of magazines on the coffee table, letting her mind wander for a moment. She spotted a small piece of paper beside the pile. There was a list in her mum's handwriting on the paper. Absentmindedly, Donna picked it up, skimming its contents. There was nothing of real interest on it, but she wanted to find any way to start a friendly conversation with her mum. "Looks like there are only a few things left on here to get?"

"Yes," said Sylvia, still gazing at the magazine in her hands. "I'd bought a few things before the accident, planning on taking them with us up north, and your grandfather bought a good portion after he came up with this daft idea of his."

Donna sighed deeply at her mum's response. "Mum, he was trying to cheer you up," Donna calmly informed her. "He knew how much you wanted to have family around you this Christmas and wanted to give you an alternative."

"Then why did he have to invite _that_ doctor of yours?" rudely questioned Sylvia, giving Donna a cold stare. "Or was that one of your barmy ideas?"

Donna huffed with tightly drawn lips. "Don't start, Mum, please."

"I'm not starting anything," Sylvia told her, putting her hands up before her defensively. "I'm simply making an observation. What else can I do? I'm stuck here for Christmas, and to make matters worse, my only daughter, who's been off travelling to God knows where with a barmy doctor, suddenly shows up at my doorstep for the holidays with said doctor expecting me to be all smiles." She scoffed at the end, throwing her arms up into the air. "I mean really. Where is the sense in that?"

"Yes, well, at least we came, mum!" Donna replied curtly, already feeling her temper rising. A little more than two minutes with her mum and she was already on the verge of fighting with her.

"Came now, you mean!" Sylvia stated angrily. "Where were you a week ago when I was hurt, when I had to suffer your granddad's terrible cooking and hopeless assistance? Hmm? Hmm? Where were you then and all the times before?" She stared pointedly at Donna.

Donna lifted a hand, pinching the ridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on the longer she tried to hold off the urge to say something rude to her mum. "Fine, but I'm here now, aren't I, and so is he, so don't try to make trouble. Please?"

"I make trouble! Aren't you thinking of _that_ Doctor of yours? He's the one that always makes trouble!" coldly said Sylvia.

"Mum," Donna said, feeling steadily more irritated. Her headache was starting to build with each passing moment.

Sylvia continued, ignoring Donna, "Every time he's around something ghastly happens. He shows up at your wedding, and all of a sudden, we're being attacked by Christmas balls and fake Father Christmases. He shows up outside our front door, and suddenly, our car and every other one around us is spouting out poisonous gas. If anyone causes trouble, it's him... always him causing it!"

"That's not true, Mum!" Donna said defensively with a glare. "He doesn't always cause trouble."

"Oh, no?" Sylvia commented, before pointing behind Donna. "Then, what do you call that?"

"What?" questioningly said Donna. A moment later, there was a flash of blinding light emanating from behind her. A high pitched series of crackling noises soon followed after it. When her granddad suddenly shouted in distress, Donna snapped her gaze towards the Christmas tree.

Her granddad was running into the kitchen, while the Doctor quickly slipped something into one of his jacket pockets and backed away from the Christmas tree. Donna watched shocked as each small light bulb suddenly exploded in series, one after the other, sending sparks out over the tree. Several of them ignited the tree in the process.

Donna stared stunned for a moment at the growing flames.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" her mum exclaimed from behind her.

Donna leapt to her feet. She looked briefly at the Doctor who wore a mixed look: something between shocked and guilty. He was backing away from the fire, which surprised Donna. She thought for sure he'd be leaping into action.

"Do something, Doctor!" she yelled at him, but he just stood there.

"I got it!" yelled Wilf, reappearing from the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in hand. He pointed and started to spray the entire tree. Her granddad moved swiftly around the tree. Only a few moments later, all the flames appeared to be out, and the Christmas tree and a good portion of the living room carpet were coated in a foamy, dripping mess.

Donna sighed relieved, stepping up beside her granddad. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Gramps," she said happily. "Quick thinking saves the day again." She smiled at him.

"Wouldn't need to do it if _that_ Doctor hadn't been messing with the lights," Sylvia declared angrily. She pointed an excusing finger at the slumped form in the plush chair on the other side of the room. "I saw you using that strange glow-y thing on the lights. Look what you've done to our Christmas tree! Look at my carpet!"

"Mum, please!" Donna yelled back. She'd reached the end of her nerve already. "It was an accident! Be happy we're all alright, okay?"

"I don't think this is too bad," Wilf piped in, before adding with a half grin, "Actually, it gives it a bit of a snowy feel."

Sylvia scoffed at her father's comments.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Wilf said. "A few towels and some of that carpet cleaner you have under the sink, yeah, and I can have this clean in a few hours." He clapped his hands together, grinning at each of them in turn.

"And why you're doing that," Sylvia said questioningly, waving the small shopping list, "who's going to get the last of the groceries?"

"We can do that," quickly offered Donna, looking towards the Doctor with a big grin.

"We?" the Doctor asked, snapping upright in the chair with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Spaceman!" confirmed Donna, before turning and snatching the shopping list from her mum's hand. "Don't worry, Mum. We'll be out of your hair for a bit and get the rest of the food for dinner. I assume the turkey won't be done for another two or three hours any way, right?"

"What do you think?" sharply replied Sylvia, looking inquisitively at Donna.

"Good!" Donna beamed, grabbing the Doctor by the arm and pulling him out of the chair. "We'll be back before then. Bye!"

oOo

The drive to the shopping area of Cheswick proved to be no easier than actually finding a parking spot. On Christmas Eve, it seemed like everyone was out doing last minute shopping. Donna had to continually lap several blocks in search of a parking spot. While keeping her eyes peeled for one, she took the opportunity to talk to the Doctor.

"So what happened?" she asked bluntly, glancing briefly his way.

From the front passenger seat, the Doctor snapped his gaze in her direction. "What? Sorry? What were you saying?"

Donna sighed, giving him another quick glance before returning her gaze forward to hunt for a parking spot. "Oh come off it, Doctor! I saw you put something back in your pocket right before the lights exploded. So what, you try to sonic them or something?"

"Ah," he said nervously, turning his gaze back out his side window, "that." He stopped talking, and Donna thought he was simply pausing to gather his thoughts for some drawn out explanation, but he said nothing after another full lap around two blocks.

Glancing again in his direction, Donna saw he was still staring rather attentively out his window. "Doctor?" she said questioningly.

"Hmm? Sorry?" he asked back, sounding distracted.

"So what exactly did your supposedly brilliant mind have planned before the explosion?" she pressed again, starting to feel exasperated with him. "Come on, out with it!" As Donna returned her gaze forward, she spotted a parking space opening up. She slowed the car, waiting for both the spot to clear and the Doctor to speak.

The Doctor inhaled, then started to explain, "Wilf mentioned to me that the lights seemed to be a bit dim, and I thought, well, I theorized I could fix them by revitalizing the filaments in the bulbs and the transistors connecting the lines to the bulbs, but... Well... I sort of over charged the lines, causing a feedback into the power socket that... Well, you saw."

Donna felt a bubble of laughter form in the pit of her stomach. It started to curve her lips into a painful and demanding grin. She tried desperately to hold in the building laughter, waiting until she was safely parked to let it out. She just managed to slip the gear into park, before the first chuckle made it past her lips.

Tears prickled at her eyes from laughing so hard. The full stupidity of the Doctor's actions became clear. Wiping away her happy tears, she said, "You supercharged Christmas lights. Blimey! You are daft, Doctor!"

Looking over at him, she saw him purposefully gazing out his window but now with thoroughly grumpy frown and furrowed brow. Donna thought he never look more like a pouty child who didn't get his choice present from Father Christmas than he did in that moment. It made her smile even more.

Gently, she poked him in the shoulder, earning her a glare from him. "Oi! Don't be like that," she told him with a teasing grin. "If you're going to be all pouty then Father Christmas won't bring you a present at all."

As in the TARDIS, the Doctor's eyebrows suddenly flew up his brow and his brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "Present?" he asked, suddenly sitting straight up in his seat. "You're... you're getting me a present?" All his prior sadness suddenly appeared to disappear in that same second.

Donna shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Well, it is Christmas after all," she said as casually as she could. "I was thinking about it, but if you're going to be all bad and pouty or you don't want one..."

"I'm not... and I never said that!" he stated, cutting her off. The Doctor coughed a little, probably realising how keen he sounded. He shrugged. "Well, I mean... I don't want you to if you don't want to... do you want to?" His eyebrows rose slightly again, while he leaned towards her a little.

Shutting off the car, Donna smiled warmly back at the Doctor. "Be good for the rest of this trip, and I'll reconsider whether you're being naughty or nice."

The corners of the Doctor's eyes crinkled, while a new huge grin spread across his face with a mischievous glint. "You too, Donna. You too."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Present for Him

Donna added two new shopping bags to the pile of grocery bags and closed the trunk. Breathing a big sigh of relief, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket to check the time. She realised it had been about an hour since she had last seen the Doctor.

They'd entered the market together, but after five minutes, the Doctor announced he was bored. Instead of putting up with him complaining for the next hour or so, she told him to meet her back at the car in about an hour and twenty minutes. He agreed and disappeared, and Donna was somewhat glad. Besides giving her some peace and quiet, it also allowed her to shop for Christmas presents.

She found gifts for her mum and granddad pretty quickly, leaving only the Doctor. That was the one proving the trickiest for her. Ever since, she more or less agreed to get him one in the car, she had been pondering what to get him. She'd never had such a hard time thinking of a good gift for anyone before, but nothing seemed just right for the Doctor.

While shopping for her family, Donna searched for inspiration without any luck. Nothing jumped out at her as being good enough for him. Still, she had some time before she had to meet him back at the car, so she decided to wander the bustling shopping area.

"What do you get for a daft, overexcited spaceman?" she asked herself, burying her cold hands in her coat pockets. Her gaze buzzed across store fronts covered in advertisements and sale signs galore. There were shops for almost everything. Each one she considered as whether or not having the perfect present for a 900-odd year old Time Lord.

Electronics seemed pointless. The Doctor already had the only piece of technology he ever wanted. He tinkered with the TARDIS engine more than was probably healthy for any man, even one older than her granddad. Clothes were pointless since he never seemed to wear anything but two types of pinstriped suits, and occasionally, a single black tux. Art seemed unlikely. While there were several different art shops and she'd seen the type of art housed aboard the TARDIS, Donna just didn't feel confident on finding something he'd like and that was in her price range. She did stop at the shop window for hair and beauty products for a bit, but she had a feeling that the Doctor already had as many hair products as anyone would ever need. Also, considering his often wild and disheveled hairstyle, she didn't even know for sure if he used them.

Finally, she spotted one last shop; it was a local shoe shop. She looked through the window into the busy interior only because she remembered a friend's sister worked there. The thought of asking for another woman's advice crossed her mind. Previously, she found discussing stuff with other women was usually helpful. After a moment, Donna spotted her friend's sister. She was five years young than Donna with wavy, black hair, soft brown eyes. Still, it was the woman's slightly crooked nose that made her stand out to Donna. It was off-set by the shining red jewelled stud in it. Currently, the woman was helping a particularly over excited boy and his mum with a pair of dress shoes. Smiling, Donna entered the shop.

The typical, blaring Christmas music that was playing in every shop instantly filled her ears. Cringing, Donna still continued in. Everywhere she looked there were sale signs declaring buy this or that, get one of these and you get a free one of those. Ignoring them, she weaved her way past the throngs of shoppers, until she came face to face with the young brunette woman with the pierced nose.

"Donna Noble!" happily stated the woman with a huge smile. "What a small world!"

"Hello, Michelle," greeted Donna, before glancing at the pair that the woman had been helping. The poor, tired-looking mum was trying to put her son's shoes back on, but he appeared to be more interested in investigating the contents of the closed shoe boxes on the shelves. For a moment, Donna was reminded of the Doctor and his childish curiosity. It was something that both made her laugh and drove her sparse.

Michelle must have noticed Donna gazing at them, because a second later, she rolled her eyes, silently sighing, and then, gestured for Donna to follow her. "So what brings you here? Looking for a new pair shoes? My sister made it sound like you were more of a hat person."

Donna shook her head. "No, I'm not shopping for myself."

"Oh?" questioned Michelle, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow. "And who exactly are you looking for?"

"For a friend," simply replied Donna, staying in step with Michelle.

Michelle stopped in her tracks, giving Donna a half grin and wide-eyed stare. "This wouldn't happen to be the mysterious and deliciously handsome male friend you've been spotted with?" pressed Michelle, gently elbowing Donna in the arm.

Donna frowned and asked, "Who spotted me with him?" She was trying to remain calm but suspected she didn't sound so.

"It is the charming bloke that your mum refers to as 'that doctor'!" she said, squealing excitedly. "Everyone has been talking about you two, saying you'd run off with some handsome, rich doctor and you're travelling the world with him!"

Donna scoffed, and then, chuckled as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Come off it! They're not saying that!" Then she paused, looking inquisitively at Michelle. "Really?" She was surprised anyone, including her mum would be gossiping about her and the Doctor.

"Well, that's the most popular rumour," Michelle said off-handily with a shrug. "So you're trying to find the perfect gift for him, right?"

"Yes," Donna admitted with a sigh. There was no point in trying to deny it. "Yet, he's not exactly like you're thinking. He's no James Bond, even if he likes to pretend he is, but he also isn't reclusive, shy scientist either."

"Okay," Michelle said, narrowing her gaze. "Then tell me a bit about him, and I'll see if I can help you find a good gift."

Donna smiled, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Donna," Michelle stated, gently elbowing her again. "Trust me! I've a ton of experience thinking up good gifts for people."

Donna had come into the store looking for advice. Still, she felt hesitant. The Doctor wasn't a normal bloke. She doubted anyone she knew could speak about someone like him. He was so different from everyone Donna had ever met. To make matters worse, the person she was talking to thought she was shopping for her boyfriend. He wasn't, nor would he ever be. There was no them, except maybe in terms of friends and travelling companions. Still, just the idea of a rumour like that made her stomach do flip-flops and her face feel very warm. She didn't even know why she was trying so hard to find a good gift for the Doctor. She wasn't trying to impress him or anything, was she?

Biting her lower lip thoughtfully, she opened her eyes and looked seriously at Michelle. "Okay, but I have to be quick," Donna told Michelle. "Okay?"

Michelle beamed and said, "Sure! I can do that!"

Donna frowned. She had to trust and believe her friend's sister. "Okay. My friend, who's not my boyfriend, is a complex..." she said, struggling to find the best pronoun for the Doctor, "sort of... bloke, I suppose."

Michelle chuckled. "Show me a good one who isn't," she commented teasingly.

Donna ignored Michelle's comment and the wink that followed. "He is... smart, practically brilliant when he's not being completely barmy," she explained, "He's got a sense of humour, if at times it's a bit childish and odd to say the least." Pausing briefly, she let her mind wander over all the exciting and bizarre experiences she had with the Doctor. A small smile curved her lips. "He's no lay about. Definitely more like an easily overexcited kid... at heart but with really lovely..." She chocked short of finishing that sentence as her choice of words sunk in. "I mean, wise looking eyes. Did I mention he's very smart?"

There was a smirk on Michelle's lips as she nodded and said, "Yes."

Donna ignored the smirk, continuing, "He's not the sort of bloke who stays in a place long, easily bored with the mundane, or what he calls, the domestics of life. He likes travelling... a lot. Sometimes I think he practically lives off it!" She found herself laughing at that fact, until she noticed the teasing look in Michelle's eyes. Coughing, Donna forced herself to stop and look thoughtful instead.

"So definitely someone who's adventurous?" questioningly said Michelle, putting on her own serious expression.

"No doubt," Donna agreed with a half smile.

Michelle nodded her head. "The rough or kind sort?" Michelle inquired, curving half of her mouth.

"A bit of both, really," Donna said. "Usually, he's very kindhearted, giving, and protective... sometimes border lining on the overbearing and send you away for your own good sort of thing."

After a moment of thoughtful pause, Donna realized she was grinning like a fool again at the image forming in her head of the Doctor. He looked less like the paper thin, annoying, and overexcited child she first thought of him as, and more like something quite charming and alluring. She didn't know why or why her heart skipped a few beats as she imagined the Doctor smiling at her.

Again, Donna tried to hide it, thinking instead of the Doctor she'd seen under the Thames with the Racnoss. He'd frightened her that day, showing just how alien and ruthless he could be. She felt the tremor of fear she felt back then course through her body. "Other times, Michelle," Donna said slowly, "he can be the most frightening thing in all of existence."

For the first time, Donna saw a worried look on Michelle's face. "He doesn't... he hasn't hurt you, Donna, has he?"

Donna laughed, shaking her head. "No," she stated firmly. "No, he'd never hurt me. He knows I wouldn't let him if he tried."

That made Michelle smile again knowingly.

"No, Michelle, he's not that type. As I said, he's very protective, and he always thinks of others first, even if sometimes he can be a bit blind, but that doesn't mean he ever stops trying."

"Well, he sounds quite dreamy... and quite frustrating," Michelle commented.

Donna looked at her with bashful smile. "He is that and much, much more."

"I can see why you would find buying a present for him such a challenge," Michelle said, looking thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger.

"You don't know the half of it," Donna told her. She wondered what Michelle would really think if she knew that the Doctor was also an alien who was well over 900 years old. She had a feeling the young woman would be left as speechless as Donna the first time she met the Doctor.

"A toughie to say the least, but I think I might have something to fit the bill," confidentially said Michelle.

"And what's that?" Donna asked with an inquisitive look.

"Shoes!" explained Michelle. "After all, you did say he likes to travel. I'm sure he must run through shoe leather like _hot_ butter."

Donna chuckled, waving her arms in front of her. "Thank you, Michelle, but he has quite a few shoes already. He's pretty particularly any way, only seems to ever wear converses."

"Ah!" declared Michelle, holding up a finger in front of Donna's face. "But does he have a very special type of shoes that recently came into our store. It's a type of shoe for a man who likes to travel quickly and is a kid at heart."

Donna raised an eyebrow. Michelle had her interest peaked. "What sort shoes are these?"

oOo

Dinner had been wonderful. Sylvia only complained once, and it wasn't even directed at Donna or the Doctor. That was enough of a reason to consider it a complete holiday success for her. After ordering Wilf and the Doctor to clear the table, Sylvia even allowed Donna to help her back to the couch with no complaint.

"There you go, Mum," said Donna, lowering Sylvia on to the couch. As she moved to raise her mum's broken leg on to the arm rest, she suddenly felt something grasp her arm very tightly. Her gaze had immediately turned to see her mum who wore serious expression.

Sylvia suddenly asked, "Are you involved with _that_ doctor?"

"What!" Donna exclaimed. Her mouth fell open.

"Dating?" she stated angrily, "I mean you practically live with him." Then her nose wrinkled and her eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you're physically involved with him, Donna!"

"What!" exclaimed Donna, processing her mum's questions. "No! No, not in that way. We're friends, Mum, just friends and travelling companions." She tried to control her voice, so she wouldn't draw attention to their conversation from anyone in the kitchen.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed, and in the same serious voice, she asked "Don't lie to me, Lady! If you're trying to keep yet another relationship from me, as you did with the one with Lance..."

Donna leaned in close and said seriously, "This is nothing like Lance! Mum, there's nothing between him and me. I mean look at him!" Both of them glanced across the room and into the kitchen.

A slightly disheveled Doctor was leaning over the kitchen table, piling dishes and bowls together. He was moving gradually around the table, while talking to Wilf who was just out of view. The Doctor rubbed his brow with the back of his hand and blew out a breath.

"He's all scrawny and thin..." Donna explained, watching as the Doctor removed his jacket. He tossed it on the nearest chair and rolled his shirt sleeves up past his elbows. "I mean, he's not even that strong or even that... that..."

Donna knew what she was going to say, but the words evaporated from her tongue the next second. Instead, she found herself utterly captivated by the Doctor doing the most domestic activity. The Doctor lifted the hefty cast iron tray containing the massive leftovers of the eighteen pound turkey. She felt her mouth grow dry, watching as his taut biceps rippled under the weight. They tensed, showing off their well-toned form and size as he carefully lifted the turkey tray. Then, the triceps flexed and tensed, while he carried the tray and its contents across the kitchen.

Trying to draw her gaze from well-toned arms, she looked to his sharply drawn face. There was a very intense and hooded expression upon it as well as a light dusting of lovely freckles. Donna wondered why she never noticed his freckles before or the lovely pattern they made across his glistening cheeks. They drifted down beyond the collar of his blue shirt. She found herself gasping for breath as her gaze swept along his chest and back to his well-toned arms. She noticed the freckles seemed to at least go that far down, lightly dotting each arm, each wrist, and both of hands' backs.

Suddenly, she felt a hard squeeze on her arm. "What!" Donna exclaimed, turning back to her mum.

"Haven't you heard a word I said, Lady?" loudly and angrily asked Sylvia, glaring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I... I was somewhere else," Donna said bashfully. "What were you saying?"

"Where'd you go?" the Doctor's voice interrupted.

Donna turned abruptly to see him standing there in the archway between the kitchen and living room. He still looked disheveled and sweaty with his shirt sleeves still rolled up above his elbows. His hands rested on his narrow hips, which she momentarily considered. She wondered whether the freckles went that far down and what sorts of patterns they made. New warmth surged through her body, making her dizzy, while billions of graphic images formed in her head.

The Doctor's warm voice calling her name pulled Donna back from her musings. She quickly realised she was licking her dry lips and staring a bit too intensely at the Doctor's groin. Silently scolding herself, she forced herself to look back at his sharply drawn face.

"Sorry, what?" Donna said questioningly, feeling confused by her own thoughts.

A smile slowly curved the Doctor's lips in a friendly but mocking way. "Penny for your thoughts, Donna?"

She felt her heart skip a beat, but quickly, she forced herself to speak. "No where!" Donna said suddenly and a bit too loudly she realised afterwards. Mentally scolding herself again, she snapped to her feet.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question. His lips were parting to speak, but she cut him off.

Putting on her best false grin, Donna said loudly to all of them, clapping her hands together, "Let's open presents!"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasant Surprises for Donna

The world outside the Noble semi was white and very cold.

Seating on the snow covered, front step, Donna noticed that the air was quickly becoming filled with tiny white flakes. They shimmered like tiny diamonds in the warm glow of the setting sun. She knew soon they would melt away, adding to the icy, muckiness on the ground, but for now, they only added to the beauty of the scene before her.

Back and forth in front of the semi, the Doctor zipped about on the present she had given him. Every so often he gave a whoop of joy, waving his arms about like a fool. He was enjoying the present more than Donna could have ever imagined. She, in turn, was enjoying his amusement as well as the steaming cuppa held between her gloved hands. This was fast turning into her best Christmas. She couldn't imagine it getting any better.

"He really does love those Wheelies, Sweetheart," Wilf said from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Donna saw him slowly take a seat beside her with a steaming cuppa in his own gloved hands.

"Yes, he does," she agreed, smiling at her granddad before sipping her cuppa again. As its warmth penetrated the blanket of coldness, she returned her attention to the frolicking activates of the Doctor. "Of course, I'm more curious how he can skate on wheeled shoes over ice and slush, and while it's snowing. Sounds like a draft plan to me."

She heard her granddad briefly chuckle. "Martian men must be skilled in the ways of riding over rugged terrain, considering how Mars is, I mean," he commented.

Donna sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to argue with her granddad again about the Doctor not being a Martian. After all, she made the same mistake when she was getting to know the Doctor.

"I mean, Sweetheart, he loves it despite not even going that far," Wilf pointed out, gesturing towards the Doctor. "Just back and forth... from one side of the front to the other."

"Yeah," Donna breathed blissfully, "but it doesn't take much to make him happy." She gave her grandfather knowing look. "He's easily entertained."

She noticed her comment made her granddad grin even more. "Yeah, but it's more than that, Sweetheart."

Donna looked at him with an inquisitively raised eyebrow.

"I think it has more to do with where they came from," Wilf continued. He winked at her, while still grinning. "I think the present coming from you made it 'brilliant', as the Doctor likes to say."

Donna lowered her head, breathing a quiet chuckle. "Gramps," she said, while she fought the warmth developing on her cheeks, not for the first time today. "We're not like that."

"If you say so, Sweetheart," he said, sounding unconvinced. She felt his hand on the back of her head before she felt him gently kiss her forehead. "If you say so."

When Wilf moved back from her, she glanced towards him and saw him rise to his feet. There was a perceptive smile on his face, and then, he looked back towards the Doctor. That is when Donna realised she wasn't hearing the scrapping sound of the wheels over ice anymore. Her gaze instantly snapped forward.

The Doctor was swiftly rolling towards them effortlessly. His face was flushed and aglow, much as she'd seen him on so many thrilling and daft adventures they had shared together. There was a huge grin on his face that matched perfectly with the sparkle in deep brown eyes. "Hello, Wilf!"

"Enjoying yourself, Doctor?" Wilf asked, while Donna struggled to her feet.

"Yup!" the Doctor stated, popping the 'p'. "They're brilliant. I mean unbelievably brilliant!" His gaze shifted to meet her gaze. "I mean, thinking of combining the durability of converse with wheels that... that's just a stroke of genius!" He stopped, looked upward thoughtfully. "I wish I'd thought of it. Imagine how much easier it would be to get from place to place with wheels or get away from pursuing armies or beasts or..."

"Or how much easier it would to be fall on your face when you're skating over surfaces you're not supposed," Donna finished for him. She raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Such as ice and snow."

The Doctor's attention snapped to her. There was no malice or poutiness on his face. He was only an extremely happy and beaming Time Lord. "Ah, but, Donna, where's the fun in playing by the book?"

Donna bit her tongue to stop herself from being rude, and instead, took another sip of her tea.

Wilf suddenly coughed, drawing both of their attention to him. "Doctor, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Ohm, sure," replied the Doctor, still smiling. He suddenly winked at Wilf.

Shifting her gaze in her granddad's direction, she saw him wink back. Narrowing her gaze on both of them, she swore she saw something pass between the two of them, but she didn't know what. Still, she felt like there was something she was missing. "What?"

Neither of them replied to her question. Instead, Wilf turned to her with a grin. "Then, Doctor, I'll just pop inside," he said, already opening the door. "You two stay out here as long as you like. No need to... ah... yes."

Donna watched her granddad's quick departure. "That's odd," she muttered to herself, before shifting her gaze back to the Doctor. As she did, she found herself staring into the Doctor's suddenly very warm, brown eyes. She swallowed feeling very self aware again.

"Hello," he said gingerly.

"Hello," she found herself saying back impulsively. Coughing, she tried to change the subject. "Well... ah... I'm glad you enjoyed the gift so much," she stammered. "I wasn't sure...whether..."

"Enjoy them? Didn't you hear what I just said, Donna?" the Doctor asked, sounding surprised and happy. "I love these!" His gaze shifted down to his feet. "I really wish I'd gotten these regenerations ago."

Donna's brow furrowed. "Regenerations?"

The Doctor suddenly looked nervous. "Presents are lovely, aren't they?" he asked quickly, before starting to dig into his overcoat pocket. He continued to speak without waiting for her to reply. In much slower pace, he continued. "Actually... I have... something I've... been meaning to... Ah ha!"

From his left overcoat pocket he produced a small, white tissue paper wrapped item. There was nothing overly distinctive about the white tissue paper or the shapeless form hidden within. Still, Donna couldn't help her widening eyes or the internal squealing that echoed in her head.

Very carefully, the Doctor handed over the tissue paper wrapped item over to her, and then, took her tea cup out of her other hand. She couldn't help but look between the white tissue paper wrapped item resting her hands and the Doctor's beaming face. Images were quickly forming in her mind.

"What is it?" she said, trying not to sound as excited as her heart made her feel.

The shapeless form in the tissue paper left it open what he had bought for her. At the forefront of the thoughts were those of the glittery kind at the end of silver or gold chains. Rings with diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and/or other precious stones soon followed. She tried not to stretch her imagination too far, not considering far more expensive items or things that are only exchanged between people much closer than her and the Doctor. After all, they were only friends.

There was a brief moment when she worried about something a bit more alien. That was dismissed when she looked up at him once more. While he was grinning like a fool, she didn't think there was a teasing look in his soft brown eyes. Thus, she let the joyousness feeling flicker through her mind. It only intensified as she let her mind consider his actions of earlier.

First, the Doctor gave into her request, not only allowing her to spend Christmas with her family but joining with her. Next, he had been very excited about Christmas presents, both receiving and giving. Then, he had only seemed distracted when they were in the shopping district. Finally, she thought about how quickly they'd parted company in the market. He must have made the fuss as an excuse to get away for time on his own. All added up to one fact in Donna's mind. He had spent just as much time and thought on a present for her as she had done for him.

"Open it," he whispered softly, leaning a bit closer to her, enough so he felt the heat radiate off him.

Occasionally glancing up at the Doctor, Donna slowly and carefully unwrapped the white tissue paper. The shear excitement in his brown eyes told her it was going to be something amazing. As the last light covering was pulled away, that thought vanished faster than the melting snow flakes on the ground. There nestled in the white tissue paper was a tiny, curled, and greenish twig. A battered, old red ribbon was tied to one end of it.

Donna's jaw dropped open. Every happy image of jewellery or other pretty things vanished from her head. Instead, she felt the cold hard truth of reality smack her in the face. He was teasing her, showing he was more the joker than anything her heart had made her believe earlier, or this was one of his barmy, alien gifts. Either way, she was far from happy.

"Oh, how... how... natural," she muttered. Donna didn't look at him, even when he picked up the twig from the tissue paper bed. She knew the second she looked at him again she was going to slap him or worse. That wasn't how she wanted to end this Christmas. Still, she wasn't sure how she was going to feel returning to the TARDIS with him.

"Isn't it though?" questioningly and happily said the Doctor, "and far more useful than any piece of shiny jewellery too."

A sarcastic voice in her head disagreed, but outside she just forced herself to smile at the empty white tissue paper in her hands. "Oh?"

"Here let me show you," he said, handing her back her cup of tea.

Donna sighed, taking the cup and lifting her gaze to look. She saw him raise the small twig high above their heads. For a moment, it looked like a speck of black against the warm colours of the setting sun and light snow fall. Then, almost as if remembering a dream, she suddenly realised what the twig was and what the Doctor meant.

Her gaze slid back down to the Doctor's sharply drawn, lovely freckled face. He was smiling very warmly at her. "Happy Christmas, Donna."

Donna had just enough time to breathe, before the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't have much time to analyze the kiss. There was only one persistent thought going through her head: he was kissing her.

Later, she would think more deeply of their shared kiss. It was soft but not chaste, and firm but not brazen. His lips were moist and warm despite the coldness surrounding them, and she was pretty sure one of his hands hovered over the back of her head, just close enough to keep her from moving away in the breathless time the kiss lasted.

One thing she realised as their lips parted was the effect their kiss had on her. A surge of warmth filled her entire body, turning every one of her muscles to jelly. It raked over her from her lips all the way to the tips of her toes. She felt light and electric, almost as if she was nothing but stardust. Through the darkness of space she soared towards a glowing, orange world with two suns. She didn't know its name but felt awed by and drawn to it.

When his hovering hand on the back of her head moved to her waist to keep her on her feet, Donna recalled the cup in her right hand. Quickly, she glanced towards it, fearing it would now lay smashed on the snow covered front step. Instead, Donna saw it rested safely in the palm of the Doctor's free hand. Looking back at him, she saw him smiling.

"Trying to keep on my mum's good side again, are you?" she asked happily, grinning like a fool at him.

"I thought it might be wiser," he answered with a nervous smile as she steadied herself using his arms.

"Since when would you want to do that?" breathlessly asked Donna, leisurely running her hands along his outstretched arms. She took extra note of the firm feel of his strong arms and the way he didn't dare move the hand now resting on her lower back.

"Oh, about thirty seconds ago," he replied looking past her, "when I first spotted your mum spying on us through the living room window."

Donna's eyes widen. She quickly glanced over her shoulder seeing her mum glaring out at her. "Oh," she said simply, sounding deflated. Already she could hear the lecture her mum was going to give her when she got back inside, if she got back inside.

"Yeah," he agreed slowly and deliberately. Still, Donna noticed the Doctor didn't remove his arms. In fact, now both of his arms moved to encircle her waist.

"Say..." said Donna, turning back towards the Doctor with a sly smile. "Why don't we go back to the TARDIS now?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "But what about the rest of Christmas? What about your family?"

"Oi!" she stated, poking him in the chest playfully. "Who was the one complaining when I first suggested the trip and seeing my family?"

"Yeah, but..." he replied with a small shrug. He let the statement hang in the air.

Donna sighed with a part smile playing on her lips. "Besides, it's already been more than five hours, and we've done the dinner and gifts stuff. I'd say we've had a pretty brilliant Christmas already."

"I'd agree with that," he said, before gently setting the tea cup on the front step. "I suppose no reason to... over stay our welcome, is there?"

"Certainly not!" she stated, thinking of what her mum said about the Doctor. She might as well oblige as a short notice Christmas present to her mum by taking him away. Also, she believed she finally understood the exchange between the Doctor and her granddad. "And I have a feeling Gramps will understand if we left now, won't he, Doctor?" She raised an eyebrow silently telling him to confirm her suspicion.

The Doctor simply smiled knowingly back at her, before shrugging innocently. "And if we go now, we could just be in time to see the first Christmas held on Mars," he added, tugging her closer to him.

"Oi!" exclaimed Donna. She pulled back and partially out of his arms, scoffing and gently hitting him in the chest. "Says the spaceman with the time machine!"

"Well..." he started to say, chuckling. He took his own step back from her, running one hand along the back of his neck. "I suppose... if you don't want..."

Donna cut him off. "Oi! I didn't say that!"

The Doctor's eyebrows rose up his forehead, and a shocked expression stricken his face. He gave her a questioning look. "Oh?"

When Donna saw his face soften the next second, brightening with a new, huge grin, she couldn't help but beam back at him with her own smile. She reached out and took his hand, letting her fingers interlock with his. "Come on, Spaceman! Allons-y?"

The Doctor laughed out loud, while giving her arm a hard tug. "Whatever you say, Earth girl!" he exclaimed before they both took off back to the TARDIS.


End file.
